


The Dryer

by NocturneCityMonsoonKitsune



Series: The Sanctum Chronicles [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: Magic, Magical Artifacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturneCityMonsoonKitsune/pseuds/NocturneCityMonsoonKitsune
Summary: Where did all the socks go?
Series: The Sanctum Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670803
Kudos: 2





	The Dryer

"Wong?!" Why is there only one of each of my socks, from the dryer that I washed? Oh, I don't know~ Maybe you forgot to feed the dryer it's daily allotment of socks so it doesn't eat ours. 

Wait, what…? I have to feed the dryer? Yes, Strange. You have to feed the dryer. How often? Every time you want to dry anything. Okay. So what kind of socks does it like? Ankle socks, neon colored socks of horrifying patterns, unusual socks of any kind, and a side of fluffy ones for dessert. That… is a lot of socks. It isn't by any chance a portal to another dimension, is it? Wong? …."Wong?"  
We aren't sure. "We?"  
Everyone else we have ever talked to about it. The dryer causes quite a lot of discussions. Huh, Weird! "Indeed."


End file.
